


Angel With A Shotgun

by JitzLemonade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitzLemonade/pseuds/JitzLemonade
Summary: Dean ask Cas to do something.





	Angel With A Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> They're going to be so OOC.

"Cas~" The Winchester drawled out the nickname he gave for the angel in trench coat. "Please~" he whined, but just slightly cause we both know Dean doesn't beg...... At the very least, he doesn't beg easily, back to the story. The angel's eyes snapped towards Dean and muttered out "I'm not doing it." 

"Why not?" Dean looked at the angel and then smirked. He began to pester poor Castiel when the angel didn't reply him. "Come on Cas~Tell me." Dean daringly poked the angel which could easily smite thousand of demons.

"I'm afraid I have to repudiate your solicitation Dean" Castiel then tried his best to pry Dean who had out of nowhere enveloped him with his arms. Dean tried to avoid Castiel fingers while remaining a tight hold on him, he didn't reliazed the angel's carefulness and gentleness to avoid hurting him. 

After succeeding in removing Dean off him, Castiel turned around and found himself staring into Dean's green eyes that glinted with expectation as he looked at him. The angel's deep blue ocean eyes started fickering around, landing anywhere except Dean. When Dean looked at him like that, he could never bring himself to reject him. 

Dean who saw Castiel resolution started wavering, grinned in his mind. Just a few more pushes before Castiel would cave in. "Cas, please......" Dean paused for a moment "Do it for me." Castiel ruffled his hair and whispered under his breath "You're not playing fair." Castiel then sighed "It's not that I don't want to do it. Just......" He trailed off, leaving his sentence hanging.

Dean threw his hands up, "What's so bad about singing 'Angel with a shotgun' ?" He raised his eyebrow "Don't tell me that angles aren't even allowed to sing now?" Castiel shook his head in denial towards Dean's question " I failed to see why I should do this mortifying activity." 

"Just tell me Cas. What's so embarrassing about it anyways?" The angel hesitated before finally opened his mouth " It's like straight out admitting my feelings for you." Dean paused, he stilled as he pondered about what Castiel had just said. Then, he laughed. 

The angel frowned, "Dean, I don't understand. Which part of what I just said is so hilarious?" Dean wiped away the tears that came out his eyes from laughing too much. "We had sex and you're embarrassed about this?" Having said that, Dean laughed again "To think that you confessed with a poker-face and such confidence." 

" It wasn't a piece of cake to acheieve that Dean." Castiel narrowed his eyes "I practiced hard for that." The deep blue eyes fell at Dean once again. "Cas, you should sing it. I mean seriously, this song was just made for us!" Dean emphasized. 

"Fine," Castiel stared at Dean intently "I'm doing this for you." Dean smiled and played 'Angel with a shotgun' on his phone before passing it to Castiel. 

Song lyrics 

Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight  
Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom, will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
(Live, not just survive)  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight  
They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be  
Song ends

Once the song finished, Castiel passed the phone back to Dean. " I hope you're pleased now, Dean. " The angel said curtly. Dean suddenly started snickering, Castiel puzzled and his head tilted slightly to the side. He noticed Dean fiddling with Sam phone before a recording played out, Castiel singing. 

The chase was on, Dean was running throughout the bunker with Castiel hot on his trail. With Castiel being an angel which had unbelivable amount of physical strenght with his grace and Dean being human, you probably know who'll win this. Dean ended up on the floor trapped between Castiel's arms. 

"At least let me keep this?" Dean pleaded, but what he didn't know was that the angel was not observing the phone but something else. The way Dean's chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath, the way he panted heavily and how his sweat glisten on his skin made the angel thought about their sexual activities. His adam apple moved up and down as he swallowed. 

"Cas?" He snapped out of his trail of thoughts when Dean called his name. "So....." Clearly, Dean was curious but left it be "Can I keep this?" Castiel began moving closer to Dean, close enough that they can feel each other's. Dean reliazed the position he was in and blushed. 

"You can keep it on one condition." Cas whispered into Dean's ear. Dean had an idea about what Castiel qanted from him and his body started trembling in anticipation. "What is it?" It was barely above a whisoer but it took almost everything to muster it. 

The angel's eyes began to darken "I think you already know...." He trailed off, his hand touched Dean's adam apple and traced down, passing his chest and all the way down right above his mermaid line. Only then did the angel continued his sentence ".... what I want." Now, Castiel eyes are dark, darken by lust. 

They spent the entire night doing...... Well, I'll leave it to your imagination.


End file.
